


sunyi

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean in Purgatory, Drabble, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Purgatori senyap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 

> 
>  

 

Sulit membedakan siang dan malam, ketika kau berada di Purgatori. Bagimu, tidak ada terang dan cahaya; yang ada hanya kelam. Dan untuk apa tahu perbedaannya? Toh, kau tidak butuh tidur, kau tidak butuh makan, kau tidak butuh apapun yang mungkin seorang manusia butuhkan dengan segala tetek-bengek waktu dan keadaan.

Di Purgatori, hanya satu kebutuhanmu.

Lari dan menyelamatkan diri.

Kau melakukannya tanpa henti. Lari. Bertarung. Lari. Bertarung. Hanya itu tujuanmu. Sisi waras yang dahulu mengharapkan jalan keluar, sudah lama mati. Terkubur.

Untuk apa berandai-andai?

Mimpi hanya akan berakhir menyakitkan. Kau tahu benar, karena kau pernah bermimpi. Ya, _pernah._ Dan mimpi-mimpi tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, untuk apa berangan-angan? Lebih baik menghadapi apa yang ada. Menebas kepala vampir sebanyak yang kau bisa, menusuk jantung werewolf seolah kau sedang berolahraga, menghabisi siapapun monster yang menghalangi jalanmu.

Jalan kemana?

Entahlah. Kau hanya memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Untuk lari dan menyelamatkan diri. Tujuannya tidak pernah penting. Tidak perlu alasan untuk memilih arah. Tidak perlu alasan untuk mengambil jalan.

Untuk apa?

Bersama mimpi-mimpimu, tujuan itu telah ikut sirna. Kau tahu bahwa kau masih bisa melakukannya; menjadi manusia. Tapi kau di Purgatori. Dan kau harus menjadi berbeda.

Kau predator atau mangsa.

Kau berbahaya atau dalam bahaya.

Kau membunuh atau dibunuh.

Pilihanmu cuma dua.

Dan kau sudah memilih yang mana.

Kau menjadi monster. Kau menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang coba kau buru seumur hidupmu. Kau mematikan saraf-saraf kemanusiaanmu, mengikuti naluri untuk menghabisi. Perlahan, kau akan terbiasa. Perlahan, kau akan melihat bahwa dirimu sanggup menjadi sesuatu yang samasekali berlainan.

Kau berubah.

Manusia dalam dirimu sudah mati.

 

Hari dimana kau menikam sisi manusiamu, mendeklarasikan dirimu yang baru; kau melihat langit.

Purgatori hanyalah kanvas hitam, putih, dan abu-abu.

Kau mendongak, menatapnya lama.

Dan kau berseru, berteriak.

Keras. Lantang.

Kau mengumumkan keberadaanmu, menantang semua yang mendengar untuk mendekat. Kau tidak peduli. Kau berteriak. Dan berteriak. Dan berteriak.

_Ayo kemari._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dan sunyi.

 

 

Untuk pertama kalinya,

Purgatori senyap.

 

**[ karena hari dimana Dean menyerah untuk menjadi fana biasa adalah hari dimana ia menyerah untuk menemukan malaikat yang jatuh bersamanya. ]**

 

 

 

 

 

"Then silence."

—John Hawkes, Second Skin

**Author's Note:**

> just quick writing, so don't expect too much eheh


End file.
